Le Kiwi et la Courgette
by CourgetteVerte
Summary: Anaël Ducain se releva et essuya le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. La guerre était perdue, mais pas l'école. Si les troupes ennemies avaient gagné, alors il se jura de créer un endroit ou ses descendants pourraient prendre leur revanche. Sweet Amoris.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc notre première fanfiction. Oui, car nous sommes deux sur ce compte, à l'écrire et à jouer, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous trouverez sans doute que le style varie entre deux chapitres, mais j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop. Alors quand je dis "première" c'est notre première fic à deux, parce que j'en ai d'autres à mon actif sur d'autres sites, quant à ma partenaire je dois avouer que je ne sais pas.**  
**Autre chose que j'avais oublié de préciser la première fois : cet fic est un UA, c'est à dire un Univers Alternaltif. Donc, on garde les mêmes personnages, mais on change le contexte. Par exemple, là Sweet Amoris est un internat privé, très strict et [désolée ceci est une révélation pour plus tard ._.], nous nous sommes efforcées de garder le caractère initial de chaque personnage - sinon nous n'aurions pas d'intérêt à écrire cette fic si c'est pour faire des OOC - mais leur rôle change : Iris a gardé son énergie habituelle, mais est présidente d'un certain club, Nina est toujours folle de Lysandre, mais ne fait plus exactement la même chose, etc. x) **  
**Ah, et je tiens aussi à prévenir ceux et celles qui nous liront que nous serons peut-être longues à sortir un chapitre parfois... armez vous de patience !^^ mais ça devrait pas prendre six mois non plus... enfin je l'espère. Oo**

* * *

_( Après la défaite dans la bataille de France et la signature de l'armistice le 22 juin 1940, des groupes de résistance naissent ; des actes de résistance, individuels ou collectifs, se font de plus en plus nombreux. Dans les facultés et les lycées parisiens, la rentrée scolaire s'effectue dans une atmosphère lourde. Des tracts commencent à circuler, des slogans anti-allemands apparaissent sur les murs. Au lycée Buffon, entre autres, un mouvement de résistance se forme chez les enseignants comme chez les élèves. Le 11 novembre 1940, des lycéens sont présents dans le cortège des étudiants venus fleurir la tombe du Soldat inconnu lors de la manifestation patriotique organisée à l'arc de Triomphe.  
Le nom de bataille de France désigne l'invasion allemande des Pays-Bas, de la Belgique, du Luxembourg et de la France pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. L'offensive débute le 10 mai 1940, mettant fin à la « drôle de guerre », et, après la percée allemande de Sedan et une succession de reculs des armées britannique, française et belge ponctuées par les batailles de la Dyle, de Gembloux, de Hannut, de la Lys et de Dunkerque, se termine le 22 juin par la défaite des forces armées françaises et la signature de l'armistice par le gouvernement Pétain. )_

Anaël Ducain se releva et essuya le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
La guerre était perdue, mais pas l'école.  
Si les troupes ennemies avaient gagné, alors il se jura de créer un endroit ou ses descendants pourraient prendre leur revanche.

_Sweet Amoris._


	2. Le commencement

Assise sur son bagage, une pomme à la main et une BD dans l'autre, Anaël attendait patiemment sa tante qui devait venir la chercher à la sortie du train. Venir dans cette ville ne l'enchantait pas trop mais sa mère l'avait inscrite à l'internat Sweet Amoris... sans son accord. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas sa tante arriver, les joues rouges et le souffle coupé.  
« Désolé mon sucre, j'ai oublié de ...  
- Je sais, c'est pas grave on y va ? » dit-elle en coupant sa tante dans son élan et en jetant son trognon de pomme à la poubelle.  
Elle se leva, rangea sa bande dessinée dans ses bagages qu'elle prit avec elle et suivit sa tante qui s'avança doucement vers la sortie. En sortant, elle regarda autour d'elle... Franchement, il n'y avait pas grande différence avec son ancienne ville... Alors pourquoi sa mère avait choisi CETTE ville ? Ou CE lycée ? Très vite, elle sortit de ses pensées en s'apercevant que sa tante s'était arrêté devant une petite voiture violette dont les vitres teintées étaient ornées de petites fleurs blanches.  
« _La honte, heureusement je ne connais personne._ » pensa-t-elle.  
Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture et mit son sac à ses pieds, alors que sa tante mit en route la voiture. Cette dernière sifflotait un air qu'elle avait entendu à la radio sous le regard blasé de sa nièce.

Après au moins une demie-heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grille. Sa tante sortit pour taper le code et la grille s'ouvrit. Elle se remit dans sa voiture et roula encore un peu pour s'arrêter devant une maison, petite mais charmante. Agatha (sa tante), sortit son bagage et lui ordonna gentiment de la suivre. Elles entrèrent dans la maison et Anaël ne put s'empêcher de d'inspecter la maison en détails - ou plutôt ce qu'elle en voyait. L'entrée était chaleureuse : les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Des cadres noirs y étaient accrochés, avec des photos en noir et blanc à l'intérieur. Enfin, des prospectus traînaient sur une petite table noire.

"« Alors ? dit fièrement sa tante. Ça en jette ici, hein ? Je me la suis payée toute seule ! »

Anaël retint la remarque acide qui menaçait de lui échapper des lèvres comme quoi "tata, t'as presque quarante ans, oui tu achètes tes trucs seule Dieu soit loué".

« C'est joli, commença Anaël, mais un peu... inattendu !  
- Comment ça, inattendu ? s'étonna sa tante.  
- Bah, te connaissant, j'aurai vu un truc bien plus rose, plus bleu, plus coloré, plus pétant quoi. Surtout quand on sait que tu te déguises en fée à tes heures perdues... fin bref, tu me comprends... je penserai que noir et blanc ce serait trop triste pour toi !  
- Haha ! un peu de calme fait du bien aussi. »

Là aussi, Anaël retint de justesse le "MAIS GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNRE !" qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« C'est quoi, ces prospectus ? demanda Anaël en s'avançant vers la table basse, avisant les prospectus qui y étaient posés négligemment.  
- Oh, ça ? répondit sa tante. Bah tu sais, de la pub... des trucs dans le genre que personne remarque à part toi... »

Anaël ne releva pas la petite pique taquine et regarda un peu le contenu des magazines.

« _Une agence de voyage ? Ça fait pas partie de la pub ça ! Pourquoi ? Tata compte aller quelque part ?_ »

Anaël se fit délicatement retirer son magazine des mains.

« Très chère jeune fille trop curieuse, j'aime juste collectionner des prospectus...  
- Quoi ? rit Anaël. Ben voyons !  
- Figure-toi, fit sa tante en levant les yeux au ciel (tiens, c'est rare pour elle d'être exaspérée), que je collectionne à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Va falloir t'y habituer si tu veux désormais cohabiter en paix et en harmonie avec moi. O.K. ! Ce soir, c'est pizza ! relança-t-elle énergiquement, faisant presque sursauter sa nièce. »

Il faut dire que Agatha Ducain n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu... pas du tout, en fait. Les seuls plats qu'elle réussissait à peu près étaient les oeufs (qu'ils soient à la coque, en omelette, brouillés ou autre) et les pâtes. Ça tombait bien, c'était justement ce qu'Anaël mangeait chez elle la plupart du temps, même si elle ne rechignait pas devant une bonne pizza quatre saisons ou un cheeseburger triple fromage. D'ailleurs Anaël vint juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était affamée - il faut dire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu manger durant son long voyage en train était une misérable pomme...  
Son ventre cria d'autant plus famine lorsqu'elle vit sa tante arriver, portant la pizza comme un trophée.

« Tadam ! annonça fièrement sa tante. Ça sort tout beau tout chaud du four !  
- De la pizzeria, corrigea la nièce. Je me réserve la part avec le plus d'olives ! »

Le lendemain, sa tante l'accompagna au lycée avec sa voiture violette (heureusement que les vitres sont teintées, donc) ... Anaël voulait s'habiller simplement pour son premier jour, une chemise, un jean et des montantes ... Normal non ? Agatha elle, était toute excitée et nerveuse. _Comme si c'était elle qui changeait de lycée._ La voiture s'arrêta et Agatha tourna la tête vers sa nièce :

« - Surtout, ne sois pas nerveuse d'accord mon sucre ?  
- Euh, tata t'es encore plus stressée que moi ..  
- Chut ma sucrette, vas-y et déchire tout ! »  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Anaël sortit en prenant son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule droite.

« - Maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi Sweet Amoris... » murmura la jeune fille en fixant le bâtiment en face d'elle.


	3. Le premier jours de cours

Sweet Amoris ne serait certainement un internat des plus sympathiques. Un bâtiment gris, en béton froid, aux fenêtres quasiment condamnées. Aucun graffiti par un jeune délinquant, aucune peinture ou sculpture ne venait égayer cet endroit austère.  
Alors qu'Anaël allait avancer vers la grille, elle se retrouva bousculée par une rousse et une fille aux cheveux blancs.  
«- LYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU ! cria la fille au cheveux blancs.  
- Je pense qu'on devrait chercher à l'intérieur..., suggéra la rousse.  
- Allons-y ! »

Avant même qu'Anäel aie le temps de leur demander de s'excuser que les deux filles partirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.  
_Bon sang, où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? _Anäel ne connaissait cet internat que depuis quelques minutes et elle était déjà irritée.  
Anaël put enfin passer l'entrée mais avant même de poser un pied à l'intérieur, une vieille femme l'interpella :

« - Dites, mademoiselle Ducain ! Ce n'est pas par-là qu'il faut aller ! »

Comme Anaël était toujours cool avec tout le monde et qu'elle ne s'attirait en général jamais d'ennuis de la part des professeurs - c'était une élève assez banale - elle se retint de répondre à la femme pour lui faire remarquer, par exemple, qu'elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prendre une direction de toute manière.  
Ensuite, Anaël se demanda comment cette personne connaissait son nom. Elle faisait sans doute partie de l'administration.  
D'ailleurs, la voilà qui avançait à grand pas vers elle - aussi grands qu'elle puisse les faire dans sa jupe serrée -, avec ce manteau rose, cet air bienveillant et ces cheveux gris retenus en un chignon serré.

« - Je suis madame Sommoir, la directrice de cet établissement, se présenta-t-elle. Bienvenue dans notre internat Sweet Amoris. Contrairement aux autres internats, vous passerez toute la semaine ici, sans retour chez vous le week-end. Vous ne pourrez sortir qu'au moment des vacances.  
- Ah, fut la seule réponse qu'Anaël put donner. »

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment un grave problème. Ses parents l'avaient envoyée dans cet endroit pendant un an et peut-être qu'elle préférerait rester ici plutôt qu'être en compagnie de sa tante excentrique. Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'aimait pas, mais ici elle pourrait sans doute se faire des amis plus... normaux.  
La directrice, donc. C'était pour cela qu'elle connaissait déjà son nom...

« - Vous n'avez pas de temps pour flâner ainsi, miss. De plus que vous n'êtes pas encore officiellement inscrite, vous...  
- Oui, j'ai fait mon dossier d'inscription en retard, répondit Anaël en s'en voulant un peu de couper la parole à la directrice - elle n'avait pas très envie de commencer son premier jour avec une retenue - mais il semblerait que Mme Sommoir n'y ait pas fait attention.  
- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très sérieux, fit celle-ci en la grondant comme une enfant. Vous l'avez sur vous, j'espère ?  
- Euh... oui, répondit Anaël en se penchant vers son sac. »

Elle en tira un paquet de feuilles froissées et pas très bien rangées - Mme Sommoir le remarqua et un tic agita sa lèvre - dont la première feuille portait les lettres capitale "**DOSSIER D'INSCRIPTION - ANAËL DUCAIN.**" Anaël le tendit à la directrice, un petit sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

« - _Merci_, fit-elle en s'emparant du dossier, d'un ton trop accentué pour être réellement sincère. Filez en cours, maintenant. »

Et elle se détourna sans vouloir écouter les faibles protestations d'Anaël (genre excusez-moi-madame-je-viens-d'arriver-je-sais-pas- du-tout-où-est-la-salle-de-classe).  
Bon, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Un peu déconcertée, elle jetait des regards à droite et à gauche. Cet internat était vraiment grand, en plus d'être morne. Mais elle allait trouver la salle de classe, parce qu'une salle de classe, c'est très facile à reconnaître. C'est toujours un peu plus triste que les autres salles, et puis on entendait forcément le professeur parler. Il n'y avait pas trente-six milles élèves d'années différentes, ici il y avait seulement des jeunes de première.

« - _En 1492... évènement qui a provoqué... guerre qui a duré... cela a engendré beaucoup de choses de ce fait, et les troupes du commandant... se sont retirées... »_

Ah ! Anaël entendait la voix d'un enseignant. Bah, ça devrait être ici. Elle toqua à la porte, et entendit un "Entrez !" étouffé. Timidement, elle ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'elle vit fut de grands yeux gris curieux qui la regardaient.

« - Heu... bonjour, dit Anaël, pas très à l'aise. Je suis nouvelle et on m'a dit de venir ici... heu... »

Son discours n'était certes pas très éloquent, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse dire. Il lui arrivait de perdre ses moyens lorsque beaucoup de personnes l'observaient, mais heureusement elle arrivait toujours à aligner une phrase décente. Elle n'était pas si timide...

« - Ah, oui, fit le professeur (qui enseignait l'histoire, apparemment) d'un ton presque réprobateur (mais pourquoi tout le monde lui reprochait quelque chose, ici ?), vous êtes en retard...  
- Baaah, je viens d'arriver, protesta Anaël aussi faiblement que lorsqu'elle avait voulu retenir l'attention de la directrice.  
- Comme c'est le premier jour, continua le professeur en l'ignorant, j'imagine qu'il faut être souple mais les jours qui suivront seront moins cléments. C'est un internat privé ici, pas un moulin. »

Un silence s'installa.  
Anaël ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'on lui reprochait, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, c'est mettre un peu de temps à trouver la salle de classe, mais était-ce réellement sa faute ? Sweet Amoris était bel et bien aussi ferme que lorsqu'Anaël avait vu le bâtiment pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ce "lycée" (cette _prison_) portait un nom si doux. Alors qu'il était censé avoir une grande histoire, en plus de ça.  
Jetant un regard très rapide à la pièce, Anaël se rendit compte avec horreur que tous les élèves - entre ceux qui la regardaient avec curiosité, ou moquerie - portaient un uniforme.  
Horrible, l'uniforme. Typique des internats classiques. Genre, jupe plissée quelques centimètres au-dessus des genous, chemisier et cravate pour les filles, et pantalon affreux avec une sorte de... _polo_ cravate pour les garçons.  
Le tout dans un gris bien moche.  
Mais elle fut encore plus ennuyée en se rendant compte qu'elle avait acheté le même - c'était indiqué comme très important dans la liste des fournitures - mais qu'elle l'avait sali à peine après l'avoir acheté, du coup elle l'avait lavé le matin même et n'avait pas pu le mettre...

Elle se sentit un peu seule, dans sa chemise, son jean et ses montantes. Elle nota tout de même pour elle qu'elle au moins, ne venait pas dans une tenue totalement décalée sous prétexte que "oh là là j'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller ce matin". Elle savait rester sérieuse, et avait pris le temps de mettre une tenue décente, sans faux plis. Le professeur ne pouvait pas totalement lui en vouloir ?  
Apparemment, ce dernier avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle et avait cheminé vers la même conclusion.

« - _Votre uniforme, mademoiselle ?_ fit le professeur d'une voix glaciale. »

Ils lui faisaient tous un peu peur, là.

« - J-j'ai oublié de le prendre...

- ...  
- Comme je l'ai dit, vous avez de la chance que ce soit votre premier jour. Asseyez-vous, maintenant, je ne veux pas vous entendre.  
- Désolée, marmonna Anaël qui ne comprenait toujours pas son tort. »

Elle décida d'ignorer les ricanements moqueurs derrière elle et s'affala sur la première chaise libre qu'elle vit.  
La chaise en question était à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus électriques qui regardait sa nouvelle voisine d'un sourire éclatant.  
_Enfin un peu de sympathie dans cet endroit austère._

« - Salut, chuchota le garçon pour que le professeur ne l'entende pas. J'm'appelle Alexy. Le prof c'est , qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant, hein ?  
- _Alexy Smithers, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, je pense que vous êtes partis pour nettoyer le sous-sol à la brosse à dents_, siffla  
- En plus, il a de bonnes oreilles, grimaça Alexy. »

Anäel esquissa un maigre sourire mais pas plus, tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le coeur - elle était nerveuse en ce premier jour - et parce qu'elle craignait d'être entendue par le professeur (récurer le sous-sol à coup de brosse à dents ne faisait pas partie de ses projets à court terme).

Ce qui la frappa alors qu'elle participait aux divers cours, c'est que les professeurs de cet internat - tous sans exception - avaient tous à peu près le même caractère. Ils étaient fermes, droits, stricts, et semblaient plus vouloir endurcir les élèves et leur apprendre les choses à la dure que vouloir les aider. Tant qu'ils comprenaient, c'était bon pour eux.  
Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le cabanon non plus... comme c'était un internat privé, Anaël comprenait sans doute que les règles y étaient plus... étouffantes.

Autre problème : elle ne pourrait revenir chez elle que pendant les prochaines vacances, c'est-à-dire celles de la Toussaint. Cela n'aurait pas été problématique si elle avait eu son uniforme avec elle... si elle en avait eu plusieurs aussi ! Peut-être qu'une fille qui en avait un autre pourrait le lui prêter... même si c'était très peu probable.  
La journée se finit avec une lenteur considérable, peut-être parce que c'était le premier jour ici pour elle. Elle était un peu perdue, à vrai dire, heureusement, une grande bringue rousse sympathique vint la saluer.

« - Yo, je m'appelle Iris ! Je sais pas si t'aurais dû venir ici, si tu veux pas t'ennuyer. C'est pas marrant, ici. Du coup, on essaie de mettre un peu d'ambiance. J'ai monté un fan-club, faudra que tu viennes ! »

C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dite, mais ça lui fit plaisir tout de même. Le problème, c'est qu'Iris était partie avant qu'elle puisse lui demander de quel genre de fan-club il s'agissait. C'était une habitude, ici, de partir sans laisser le temps à l'interlocuteur de poser sa question ? Au moins, Iris avait l'air plus sympathique que la directrice.

« - Bah alors, Anaël, fit Alexy qui venait d'arriver, tu fais quoi ? On a plus le droit d'être dehors, faut aller au dortoir.  
- Il n'est que 18h, vous ne dormez pas maintenant tout de même ?  
- J'ai dit qu'on allait au dortoir, pas qu'on allait dormir.  
- Euh... génial, c'est où ?  
- Ah, c'est vrai, t'es nouvelle, rigola Alexy. »

Il était bien gentil ce garçon, mais il avait la mémoire courte.  
Alexy lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna dans plusieurs couloirs. Anaël était assez étonnée - comment Alexy faisait pour s'y retrouver ?

« - C'est là, dit joyeusement Alexy. Bon, euh, je te laisse, parce que bon, celui des garçons et des filles sont séparés.  
- Merci de m'avoir aidée, répondit chaleureusement Anaël.  
- Pas de quoi, répondit-il en la saluant et en partant vers l'autre côté. »

La porte du dortoir était comme le reste de l'école, morne et qui donne envie de pleurer. Anaël allait s'habituer à cette monotonie, allez.  
Et puis, tout n'était pas si triste. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux et de banderoles, accrochés aux murs, seul l'extérieur était complètement nu. Même si tous les tableaux relataient de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et que les banderoles avaient appartenu - enfin, c'était sans doute des copies - aux troupes qui avaient combattu.  
Iris lui fit un petit geste de la main lorsqu'elle vit Anaël entrer.

« - On avait peur que tu te perdes, gloussa une fille brune. »

Vu son ton, ça n'avait pas dû l'inquiéter tant que ça.

« - Je, euh, oui, dit Iris en rougissant et en jetant un regard désolé vers la fille brune, je t'avais oubliée, j'allais venir te chercher pour te montrer l'endroit où on allait dormir mais finalement, tu as pu te débrouiller.  
- Ouais, je n'aurais pas trouvé sans... euh... le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui m'a aidé, dit Anaël (elle avait oublié son nom...).  
- Ah, Alexy ? dit Iris. Oui, il est gentil. Ecoute, apparemment t'as pas d'uniforme ? J'avais une grande soeur qui était aussi ici, et elle m'a laissé son uniforme bien que j'en ai un nouveau. Tu ne le voudrais pas ? Je sais qu'il est vieux, mais bon, il t'en faut bien un.  
- Sérieux ? Merci ! sourit Anaël, surprise de pouvoir trouver si vite une solution à son problème. »

Bien qu'elle ait plutôt l'impression qu'Iris voulait trouver un moyen pour se débarasser de cet uniforme encombrant, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Demain serait un autre jour et elle tâcherait de faire plus connaissance avec les autres élèves de son lycée qui ne s'avérerait peut-être pas aussi ennuyant qu'elle l'avait imaginé.


End file.
